percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Camp Fujin (For Japanese Demi-Gods)
Camp Fuijin Camp Fujin is the safe haven for the children of The Japanese Gods. Location The Location of Camp is in Hollywood CA, the enterance is right behind the Hollywood sign. All you have to do is sipmly walk behind anyone of the letters and POOF ''you're safely behind the camp borders and in Camp Fujin! Written on W in faded Japanese reads "安全な生活のためにしたい方のための。クロスオーバーと恐れを知らない" In English it reads "For those who wish for a safe life. Cross over and have no fear." Only Japanese Demigods can read this, any other demigods even if they ''knew ''Japanese couldn't read this. And it would simply come out looking like graffiti. Cabins The Cabins are locatied in the bottom left corner of camp, the area is quite big even though it doesn't look so on the map. There are 14 cabins for each major Japanese God. All of the Gods have at least one child except for Izanami and Izanagi. They're sworn to each other and have sworn not to have any demigod children. '''Cabin 1:' Amaterasu's cabin, she is the Goddess of the Sun and her cabin is Yellow with carvings of the sun. Her sacred Animal is the Blue bird and above the door on a branch sits a live blue bird that stares straight ahead not ever leaving or looking else where. Cabin 2: Raijin's '''''Cabin, he is the God of Thunder and Lightning. This cabin is white with streakes of yellow in a thunder pattern along the walls. His sacred Animal is the Wolf, two satues of white wolves sit on ether side of the door staring right at you when you are standing in front of the doorway. '''Cabin 3: ''Ame-No-Uzume, she is the Goddess Dawn and Revelry. This cabin is plane white with a pale pink door. Her sacred animal is the cat and sitting near the door is a satue of a cat with gleaming red eyes. Cabin 4: Suijin, He is the God of Water. This Cabin is light blue with carved waves on the walls. His Sacred animal is the dolphin and the shark. There is a small fountain on the deck of the cabin with a dolphin satue squirting out water into the fountain with small sharks swimming around. Cabin 5: Tenjin, he is the God of Scholarship. This cabin is dark gray and has pictures of books all over the walls. His sacred animal is the barn horned owl. A live one sits on a brach above the door and stares down at you, if it sees you as a threat it will screech at you and attack you. Cabin 6: Susanoo, he is the God of Storms. This cabin is stormy blue and has pictures of storm clouds and tsunamis. His sacred animal is The Hawk. On the door there is a knocker with the fake head of a hawk, the hawk has gleaming blue eyes and if it sees you as danger is will not let you enter. Cabin 7: Tsukuyomi, he is the God of the Moon. This cabin is bright white with a picture of the moon on the walls. His sacred animal is the Tiger. Sitting near the door is a live tiger, it is chained to the cabin so it doesn't escape. If you are a threat it will try to attack you. Cabin 8: ''Haciman, ''He is the God of war. This cabin is dark red with weapons lining the walls and pictures of war. His Sacred Animal is the Lion. Two live lions sit on ether side of the door, they stare at you when you are standing in front of the door and if they see you as a threat or intruder they will growl and roar at you. And sometimes even attack you if they see you as a bigger threat. Cabin 9: ''Inari Ōkami, ''She is the Goddess of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, and industry. Her cabin is a light brown color with pictures of crops and famous logos, Like Ford and Micorsoft. Her Sacred animal is the fox. A statue of a fox sits next to the door and stares at you while you wait. It has gleaming purple eyes and if it sees you as a threat it will come alive and attack you. Cabin 10: ''Ryūjin, ''He is the God of The Sea. His cabin is dark blue with white waves painted on. The door is light blue and has a wave pattern also. His Sacred Animals are The Whale and Horses. A Satue of a baby horse stands next to the door and watches you. It has gleaming white eyes that seem to be looking into your mind for your deepest thoughts. Cabin 11: ''Shinto, ''She is the Goddess of wisdom and intelligence. Her cabin is light brown with pictures of book shelves and libraries. Her Sacred animal is the Falcon. A live Falcon sits on the railing of the small porch of the cabin and watches everyone. It will sqwak at you and attack you if you come to close to the cabin. Cabin 12: ''Izanagi, ''He is the God of creation and life. This cabin is light green with pictures of the sky, sea and earth. His sacred animal is the bear. A satue of two grizzly bears sit in front of the cabin right next to the steps. If you pose a threat they will come alive and block the enterance to the cabin. Cabin 13: ''Izanami, She is the Goddess of creation and death. This cabin is black with tiny bits of Silver, Emerald, and Topaz. Her sacred animal is the dove. Three live doves sit on the railing of the porch and watch everyone. They will stare at you when you walk up to the cabin and if you pose a threat they will sqwake VERY loud. '''Cabin 14: ''Fujin, 'He is the God of the Wind. This cabin is light blue with whisps of white here and there. His Sacred Animal is the Hawk, four Hawks sit on ether side of the cabin. Looking out on all four sides in case of threats or dangers. If you try to sneak up on the cabin the hawk that sees you first will sqwake at you and then attack you alerting the other Hawks. Gods Tsukuyumi-no-mikoto.png|Tsukuyumi-no-mikoto Bailey Willow 1.png|Amaterasu Raijin.png|Raijin Ame-No-Uzme 1.png|Ame-No-Uzume Sujin.jpg|Suijin Tenjin.png|Tenjin Susanoo.png|Susanoo Hachiman.png|Haciman Izani 1.png|Inari Ōkami Ryujin.png|Ryūjin Shinto.png|Shinto Izanagi.png|Izanagi Izanami.png|Izanami Fujin.png|Fujin Sword Fighting Arena The Sword Fighting Arena is located at the top of camp, it is a very large building. About the size of a 1000 square feet home. There are two side to the Arena, one for beginners. And one for experts. The Arena is very cold and is kept at 50 degrees. The floors are hard wood with thick mats incase you are knocked down. The outside of the Arena is a large gray building that stands to 2 stories high. Two cross swords hang above the door with two campers outside the door to make sure no one has anything to cause trouble. Archery Arena The Archery Arena is located right below the Sword fighting Arena. It is about 1100 square feet and stands to about 2 stories high. Just like the sword fighting arena, there are two sides. One for beginners, and one for experts. The acrhery arena has no wind circling through it ''at all. ''It is still, no nose except for the arrows. It is kept spotless and clean to make sure nothing interfears with the training. Outside of the arena the building is a tan color with a bow above the door and one camper standing outside the door to make sure you have nothing to interfear or cause trouble during the practices. Gym The Gym is located right across from the Archery Arena. It stands to about 2 stories high. There is no different sides, just different rooms. There is a weight lifting room, a yoga room, and a training room. The training room practices your senses. Plastic bottles hang from the roof with little amounts of water in them, a camper will pull a string to cause all the bottles to move and swing around. The camper training is supposed to dodge all the bottles and make it to the other side without taking off their blind fold and using only their senses. The Orchard The Orchard is located right above the dining hall and below the forest, the orchard has tons of different trees. From Apple to cherry blossom. They stay in bloom through out the whole year, not changing season. They supply fruit and seeds for various things throughout the camp. Dryads reside there and take care of the plants and flowers through out camp. The Forest The forest is located right above The Orchard. It is very big and has ''lots ''of trees and bushes. If you do not know your way around you can get lost ''very ''easily. There are no monsters in the forest area, for it is only used for training and the annual "Prisoner" game. At night trained Tigers and Lion roam the outside of the forest to keep anyone and anything ''out. '' The Dining Hall The dining hall is located below The Orchard and right across from The Big house. It is a ''very ''large building standing to about three stories high painted bright silver on the outside and with large windows shining in ''plenty ''of natural light. There are 14 tables for each god, but the children of the gods do not have to sit with their cabin. They can chose what ever table they want. There are statues of each sacred animal around the walls and the symbols also for each major god. The Big House The Big House is located right across from the dining hall and also right across from The Cabins. The Big house is two stories high and is painted white with baby blue trim. It has 8 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms. A large attic/basement. A large living room/kitchen. And a nice long big porch out front. Only campers who are recovering may stay in The Big house. Other than that only the Camp derector and Camp activities derector stay in The Big house. Camp Derector/Camp Activities Derector '''The Camp Derector is:' Izanami, she has been running The Camp for over 4 millennia. MUCH ''longer than CHB and CJ. She is very kind towards the campers and tries a little ''too ''much to be helpful, more like the over protective mother. But when she has to protect the camp, she will do anything and everything to keep it and its campers safe. '''The Camp Activities Derector is: '''Tenjin, he has been working along side Izanami for over 3 millennia. He had almost gotten himself ''and ''Susanoo killed while going on a road trip across Japan. Which turned into almost being murdered by their father and ended up almost killing themselves while going to the underworld. He has loosened up a bit but is still grumpy for being stuck at camp. He does enjoy hanging out with the campers in stead of Izanami because she babies him to much. The Bathrooms The Bathrooms are right across from The Sword Arena as well as The Forest. The girls bathroom has five showers and 6 bathroom stalls and two dressing rooms. It is painted a light yellow color with four sky lights to bring it natural light. The boys bathroom has 4 showers and 8 bathroom stalls with two dressing rooms. It is painted a dark red color with 7 sky lights to bring in ''extra ''natural light. Known Campers Erica Hikaru Shidou- She is a Daughter of Fujin and the one of the older campers. Maya Kaneko- She is a Daughter of Raijin and has been at camp for 2 years. Ray Fukui- He is a son of Tenjin and has been at camp for 6 years. Kazuki Sato- He is a son of Suijin and has been at the camp for all his life. 'WIP ''' Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Camps